


One of Those Moods

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam comes back to the motel room, finding Dean in one of those moods.





	One of Those Moods

Sam recognized the look in Dean’s eyes when he got back to the motel.  He was in one of  _those_  moods.  Without any words passing between them, Sam put down his things and headed for the small bathroom, quickly and efficiently taking off all of his clothes.

He spent just a few minutes in the small room, slowly fingering himself open with the small bottle of lube he kept in his bathroom kit.  When three of his fingers were sliding in and out easily, he washed his hands and splashed some water on his face, taking one last breath before he went out to the main room.

Dean was now standing at the end of the bed, waiting for Sam to approach.  The fact that his brother was standing there, still fully clothed in his fed suit, and he was in the doorway to the bathroom completely naked made Sam’s blood flow southward, his cock bobbing as it filled out.

Sam took the few steps needed to approach the bed, looking at his brother submissively before he climbed onto the comforter, stopping on all fours with his ass facing Dean.  He breathed out, willing his dick to calm down until after Dean was done with him.

Dean never liked it when Sam came too soon.

Sam closed his eyes and heard his brother come up behind him, softly brushing his fingers along Sam’s lower back before they dipped into the cleft of his cheeks.  Sam began concentrating on his breathing, knowing what was coming but not allowing himself to tense up.

Seconds later a slap rang through the room as Dean’s hand came down sharply on Sam’s right ass cheek. Sam had to bite his lip to keep from groaning his pleasure-pain, as he knew Dean liked it best when he kept quiet.

He had to admit, the first time Dean had spanked him he was shocked, but they quickly found that the roughness of the act turned both of them on more than anything else and had made it a regular event to spice up their bedroom activities.  Sam had to stop himself from thinking ahead too much, lest his cock would get the better of him.

A few seconds passed, as the tips of Dean’s fingers trailed over the forming red handprint.  Another slap rang out, this time on Sam’s left cheek, as the light fingers continued to trail over the burn of the right.  

This continued: the combination of feather-light touches and sharp slaps making Sam want to cry out for Dean – whether it was to keep going or stop he wasn’t sure.  All he knew was that the feeling of his brother’s hands on his ass had his dick as hard as it could be, leaking precome all over the comforter below him.

After ten or so spanks, Sam lost count as he tried to not come, Dean stopped.  Sam stayed still as he heard his brother’s belt buckle, the zipper of his dress pants, and then the sigh of relief as Dean released his own hard erection from his pants.  

Subconsciously, Sam leaned back toward Dean, making his red cheeks spread slightly and his gaping hole look even more inviting to his brother.  He didn’t have to ask any further than that – Dean quickly slid the head of his cock between Sam’s cheeks, gathering some of the lube on himself before pressing into the tight ring of muscle.

Sam stayed completely still for Dean, allowing his brother to slide inside of him in one swift motion. When Dean was fully seated, Sam could feel the roughness of Dean’s clothes against his sensitive cheeks, and he gripped the bed tightly to keep himself from coming right then with the feeling of fullness Dean gave him.

Dean’s thumbs pressed against Sam’s sore cheeks, gripping tight before he set a relentless rhythm, plunging in and out of the younger man’s hole with efficiency.  Dean new exactly how to angle his thrusts so that he would hit Sam’s prostate every time, and he also knew just how often to spank the raw flesh more so that Sam would keep from coming until commanded.

Sam took everything Dean was giving him, biting his tongue but internally screaming his pleasure. There was nothing better than feeling his brother inside of him, and he relished every chance he had to do so.  The sharpness of the spanks made him even more sensitive, and his prostate was throbbing with pleasure.

Dean’s thrusts got more manic, and he stopped slapping Sam’s ass but rather continued holding on tight, a sign that Sam could read as Dean being close to unwinding.  Knowing exactly what to do, he began tightening himself around his brother as much as possible, earning a deep groan from Dean.

Dean’s hips faltered, thrusting twice more before spilling inside of Sam.  He rode out his orgasm, slowing his thrusts but continuing to brush against Sam’s prostate.

Then he spanked Sam’s cheeks twice in quick succession, the unspoken order of “Come now.”

Sam didn’t need to get the message twice, as he immediately blew his load across the bed, cock having been ready for orgasm ever since he’d gotten on all fours.  Dean caressed Sam’s cheeks as Sam came down from his high, Dean’s softening length still buried in Sam’s ass.  

When Sam had finished, Dean pulled out of him, stepping away and watching as his come dripped from Sam’s hole, down the cleft of his ass and over his balls before mixing on the bed with Sam’s own spunk.

There was never a prettier picture.

Sam stayed still even though his limbs were shaking with exhaustion, knowing his brother was enjoying the picture before him.  Finally, he heard the rustling of Dean’s clothes falling to the ground and the movement of Dean to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and bringing it back to the bed.

As tenderly as possible, Dean soothed Sam’s hole and cheeks, helping his brother stretch out his limbs and move to the other, cleaner bed.  Without speaking, Dean rubbed lotion onto Sam’s body, massaging not only his tender ass but the muscles in his back, arms, and legs as well, making sure Sam was blissfully happy.

The last thing Sam remembered before falling asleep was his brother curling into bed behind him, placing a single, tender kiss on his cheek before snuggling in for the night.


End file.
